Analog switches typically exhibit a leakage current at control electrode voltage levels below the threshold voltage of the transistors comprising the analog switch. The current which flows through the switch is proportional to the source-to-drain voltage of the transistors. This phenomenon is inherent from the current-voltage transfer curve of a transistor. In an analog switch having multiplexed inputs, an error in the input voltage may result from leakage currents which are summed through the on impedance of a selected channel. Leakage currents in charge conservation circuits are further aggravated at higher temperature ranges.